callofdutyfandomcom-20200223-history
The Battle for Hill 400/Transcript
Journal December 8, 1944, 0730 hr Bergstein, Germany Overcast, 45°F I haven't slept since we captured Bergstein on the 6th. We've been digging in at the top of the hill, building fortifications with anything we can find lying about. Our hasty defenses are meant to funnel the enemy into killing zones. The problem is, we've taken so many casualties in the last 24 hours that there's hardly anyone left to do the killing. Corporal Bill Taylor D Company, 2nd Ranger Bn. Gameplay Battle for Hill 400" Germany 8, 1944 The Rangers are receiving orders. Sgt. Randall: Dog Company, listen up. We're the only ones left, everyone else is either dead or wounded. Randall: 'Battalion has promised to relieve us soon, but I wouldn't hold my breath, until we get some -- '''Ranger: '''German counterattack! '''Ranger: '''COUNTERATTACK! Enemy mortar teams moving up the hill! '''Randall: '''Taylor! Get out there and take out those Kraut mortar teams! Everyone else, get to your stations, move! '''Randall: '''Don't let the Krauts get into this bunker, we got a lotta wounded in here! '''Randall: '''Carter, wait for 1st squad to move out, then secure the main door. '''Pvt. Carter: '''Yes, sir. ''The Rangers prepare to defend Hill 400. 'Randall: 'McCloskey, give me a hand with these men! If the mortar crews are not neutralized: 'Ranger: '''Taylor! Take the mortar crews on the perimeter or we're dead! Hurry! Hurry! OR '''Ranger: '''Corporal Taylor! Keep moving along the perimeter! Snipe those mortar teams! OR '''Ranger: '''Taylor! Those mortar teams are gonna get us killed! Use your sniper rifle to take 'em out! ''Taylor supports the rangers and neutralizes all mortar crews that appear; when all mortar crews are neutralized, he fires at enemy soldiers until they are all killed. '''Randall: '''That was just the first group! They'll bring up a second wave any minute now! Reload and gather weapons and ammo! '''Ranger: '''Let's move it people! Gather weapons and ammo! '''Ranger: '''Don't let down! They're testing our defenses! The real attack's about to come! ''After several seconds, an artillery barrage starts to hit the Rangers. '' '''Ranger: '''Everyone get to cover! Move! Get to cover! '''Ranger: '''Artillery barrage! Take cover! '''Pvt. Braeburn: '''Taylor! You're not gonna last long out here! Find a trench! '''Ranger: More Kraut artillery! Take cover! Taylor finds a piece of cover to hide from the artillery in. Ranger: 'Stay in your foxhole! It's ain't much, but it sure beats gettin' your head blown off! '''Ranger: '''Wait for the barrage to lift! Hold your cover! ''The artillery barrage soon ends, and the Germans deploy several smokescreens. 'Ranger: '''They're usin' smoke shells to cover their advance! Get ready! '''Ranger: '''I can't see a damn thing out there! Which way are they comin' from? '''Ranger: '''Here comes the second wave! Hold em off! '''Ranger: '''Stay close to the bunker! ''The second wave arrives. 'Ranger: '''Penetration on the west flank! Get over there and hold that side! Go! Go! Go! ''When a halftrack appears: 'Ranger: '''Halftrack - coming - up - the - west slope! ''After several minutes: 'Ranger: '''Reinforcements in five! Hang in there! '''Ranger: '''Listen up! Reinforcements are on the way! E.T.A. five minutes! '''Ranger: '''Gather weapons and ammo! Reload your weapons! '''Ranger: '''Use enemy weapons if you're outta ammo! Use whatever ya got! ''At around 4:30, an enemy artllery barrage begins. The barrage ends at around 4:00. 'Ranger: '''Here they come again! Rangers, stand your ground! '''Ranger: '''Don't let 'em get into that bunker! '''Ranger: '''They're making a push! Hold your ground! '''Ranger: '''Perimeter breach on the north side! ''At around 3:20 and 1:00, Tiger tanks appear. 'Ranger: '''TIGER TANK! Kraut armor comin' up the north slope! ''At around 0:15: 'Ranger: '''Aircraft coming in from the west! It's a bombing run! Take cover! '''Ranger: '''Hey! Look at those markings! They're friendlies! '''Ranger: '''Hot damn! They're P-51 Mustangs! They're on our side! '''Ranger: '''Hey! They're giving up the fight! '''Ranger: '''They're falling back! ''All enemy soldiers either retreat or are killed. '''McCloskey: '''Who are those guys, Sarge? '''Randall: Guardian angels, McCloskey - P-51 Mustangs, and not a blessed moment too soon. Great job guys - we did it. The level ends.